


Merry Christmas (I love you)

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy, nein angst AU where they are two simple humans living together, and celebrating Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE i cant believe its been more than a year since i had A03 aha (""""":

Ayato knew what was coming, but his heart still skipped a beat as he unlocked the lock to his apartment door. His eyes widened when he saw Santa Claus staring back at him. The foot he used to gently kick the door shut wobbled.  _This is going way too far..._

“Merry Christmas, Ayato-kun! Hohoho!” In his boyfriend -- Ken’s -- outstretched arms there was a poorly wrapped gift. It was clear from the wrapping that it was a body sized plush bunny.

Still, Ayato was happy. It was more than he had expected; he had casually mentioned that he really wanted a huge bunny from Santa who he’d never met before (hell yes, he believed in Santa!).

Cheeks turning a little pink, Ayato accepted the gift. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He knew Ken would have a goofy smile on his face now, and it’d totally ruin the moment, so he kept his head burrowed in his new best friend.

“I’m glad you like it, Ayato. There’s more inside.”

 _There’s more?_ Ripping the wrapping apart so he could sink his fingers into the soft fur of the bunny (he loved it; he’d name it Shittyneki), Ayato silently strolled after Ken, wondering when would be a good time for his own gift.

There was a feast today; from turkey to his favourite dessert to wine (Ayato had just turned legal this year). The layout was another thing he’d mentioned ages ago; how did Ken remember all of them? It was a little too much for his heart to bear.

“How is it? ...Ayato? Is something the matter?”

“...” _You’re so unfair, dammit._

“Ken, c’here.” Ayato settled his bunny on the ground,  its ears tickling his neck. He was sure his face was red as a tomato by now. Ken did as he said -- slowly, for he was unsure of what to expect.

Then Ayato just pulled him by his fake beard for a quick kiss before hugging him by the neck, tight enough that it was hard for Ken to breathe, not that he minded.

“Umm, what I have isn’t something as grand as any of these... but it’s something you said you wanted...” _God, his heart is beating so quickly... Or is that mine?_

“So, uh, Merry Christmas, and, um... er,  _Iloveyou_.”

The sound from Ken’s throat in that moment could only be described as a satisfied, high pitched squeal. It was a strangely intimate night.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i have no idea what happened with this


End file.
